


【无授翻】Due East/一路向东

by ikerestrella



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-24 18:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3778267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikerestrella/pseuds/ikerestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们路经加州时，在36号公路外一家破旧的加油站里停下。那里的招待员披着一头深色头发，打着波浪卷。她对着Dean微笑，沾着润滑油污渍的脸上浮现出两个酒窝。Dean将一只手搭在窗框上，看向她，笑容一下子绽放开来。他跟着她一起进了便利店，说是要买点橡皮糖，还有一份地图。Sam在车里等待着，不耐烦地用手指敲打座位；时间已经过了整整七分钟，他终于开始察觉有什么不对劲。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【无授翻】Due East/一路向东

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Due East](https://archiveofourown.org/works/818934) by [sowell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowell/pseuds/sowell). 



标题：Due East 一路向东  
作者：sowell  
译者：ikerestrella  
配对：Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester  
分级：R  
字数：原文4600+，译文9900+  
原文地址：<http://sowell.livejournal.com/70736.html>

* * *

 

*****  
  
他们路经加州时，在36号公路外一家破旧的加油站里停下。那里的招待员披着一头深色头发，打着波浪卷。她对着Dean微笑，沾着润滑油污渍的脸上浮现出两个酒窝。Dean将一只手搭在窗框上，看向她，笑容一下子绽放开来。他跟着她一起进了便利店，说是要买点橡皮糖，还有一份地图。Sam在车里等待着，不耐烦地用手指敲打座位；时间已经过了整整七分钟，他终于开始察觉有什么不对劲。  
  
他一打开厕所门，就看见他们俩倚靠在水槽旁。那女人的牛仔靴正撩人地磨蹭着那Dean的后背，Dean嘴唇在身下柔软的皮肤上深入而情色地游走。  
  
“该死，”Sam臭骂一句，立马连身后撤。这时，他瞟到镜子里，Dean的视线从他的身上掠过，目光因情欲而氤氲，满满的都是挑逗的意味。Sam转身离去，狠狠地砸上身后的门。  
  
过了二十分钟，Dean一边快活地吹着口哨，一边勾下身子钻进驾驶舱里。“拜托你千万不要告诉我你没戴套，”Sam鄙视地说。  
  
“我都不知道原来你这么在意这个，Sammy。”Dean一边说着，一边望了眼后视镜，接着便发动了引擎，向一条荒芜的道路驶去。  
  
“要是你染上梅毒，还得要我来照顾你这混球。”Sam说。Dean轻声坏笑起来。  
  
“比这糟糕的事儿还多着呢。”他说。  
  
  
  
****  
  
他们把那个自杀女人的尸体撒盐烧掉后才意识到，原来一直是女人死去的奶奶搞的鬼。  
  
他们火急火燎地赶回小镇，却发现女人的丈夫和才十几岁的儿子都已经死了。没办法，他们只能把尸体全给烧掉，这样才能保证不会残留下更多的恶灵。他们终于撒盐火化了奶奶的尸骨，可是在这之前，那恶鬼还是把Sam给撞到了一座花岗岩墓碑上，Sam顿时便失去了意识。  
  
Dean将他扶进车里，站在车边为他清理伤口。Sam侧着身子坐在座位上，Dean跪坐在他的面前，用酒精棉轻轻拍打他的额头，然后为他包扎，他将绷带裹得很紧，Sam的脸上闪过痛苦的神色。Sam还没完全恢复意识，脑袋时不时地不经意下垂，下巴紧靠在胸口上，表情时而迷糊、时而因痛苦而扭曲。好一会，Dean才握住了他的下巴，将他的脸稳稳扶住，为他擦拭伤口，终于把血都给弄干净了。Sam还沉溺在Dean的动作里，好久没有抽离出来。他像是喝得烂醉的人，黏黏糊糊地靠在哥哥怀里；就像那一年，Sam六岁，Dean十岁，Dean为他擦去脸上的巧克力糖渍时一样。  
  
“这儿。”Dean将一瓶威士忌塞进他的Sam的手里，Sam懒懒散散地往嘴里送了一口。他讨厌烈酒带来的过强的刺激感，一直如此，不过随之而来的一股暖流顿时让他感觉好了不少。  
  
“好些了吗？”Dean问他。他点了点头。Dean的脸上又挂上了那种硬装出的释然表情，他拉扯起嘴角，试图掩饰眼神里的担忧。  
  
“我没事，”Sam为了强调，开口说道。他的脑子一阵眩晕，心里却莫名感到满足。  
  
“我想我还挺喜欢你受伤的，没那么犯贱。”Dean微笑着说。Sam看着他，茫然地眨巴眼睛。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“你以为我没注意到这整整两天，你都在和我赌气吗？”  
  
“你又开始瞎扯。”Sam回答道，低下头认真地审视着Dean的皮靴。有一条鞋带已经有了磨损的痕迹。  
  
Dean含含糊糊地咕哝了一声，Sam一下子踩在Dean的脚上。  
  
“别把你的娘们儿家家的气撒在我的帅鞋上！”Dean说道，身子立马弹了起来。  
  
  
  
*****  
  
Dean为了防止Sam再次睡晕过去，将音乐声音开得老大，时不时用肩膀推搡着他。终于，他们到达了汽车旅馆。Dean开始在他的耳边不停地碎碎念，Sam不想理他，却没法在他嘴上贴个封条。  
  
“嘿，”Dean说，“Justin Bieber，你怎么看？恶魔交易，还是只是古老巫术？”  
  
“……什么？”  
  
“拜托，总得有个理由来解释为什么人们总是一遍遍地听着那些狗屎东西。”  
  
“你这个白痴，”Sam说，接着，他侧过身去背对着Dean。外边的光线将他的眼睛刺得生疼，床板很硬，压得他浑身腰酸背痛。他最讨厌的就是头部受伤，很长一段时间里，不管看什么、听什么，感觉都怪怪的；而且他老是有种古怪的想法，好像别人只要多看他几眼，眼神怪异一点，他就会忍不住哭出来。  
  
“老兄，”Dean说，“别像个死人一样。说好的，十二个小时之内不能睡觉，你知道为什么。”  
  
“我知道。”Sam含糊地喃喃。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“我，知，道。”Sam一字一顿地认真说道。不过，Dean已经将耳朵凑到了他的耳边，手搭上他的肩膀。  
  
“我知道！”Sam厉声叫喊。Dean被吓得身子往后退，双手举起作投降状。  
  
“我收回我之前的话，”Dean说，“你比之前还犯贱。”  
  
  
  
*****  
  
他们在沙漠里迷了路。都是因为Dean一开始坚信，这片沙漠里近来连续的失踪事件，绝对和超自然生物有关，然后他们才会沦落到这里来。  
  
Dean不幸言中，那条挥舞着叉状尾巴的七头蛇怪袭击了他们。好在用一般的武器就可以杀掉他，不过他们还是费了好些工夫，才捅破了它身上厚实的鳞片。Dean被它折腾得够呛，Sam将它最后一个头给砍掉时，他已经是一瘸一拐了。最后，他们赢得并不漂亮，两个人身上都沾着厚厚一层污血，浑身都是细沙，Dean的脸上全是殷红的血迹，已经看不清楚五官；Sam想，他现在看上去一定也一个样。  
  
他们一路颠簸，沿着来时的路返回。Dean的嘴巴一直没有停下，絮絮叨叨地咒骂着，也不知道到底在骂些什么。走了有半里路的样子，Sam沿着一排岩石停了下来——恍惚一看，石头的形状还有点像他大一时文学教授的脸。  
  
“干嘛？”Dean问。  
  
“我觉得……”Sam环顾了一圈四周，然后侧着头看向太阳的方向，“我觉得我们好像走错路了。”  
  
“所以你现在突然一下有方向感了？”  
  
“闭嘴。”  
  
“老兄，你在超市都会迷路。快走。”Dean继续跛着脚向前走，而Sam的脚却在原地生了根。  
  
“不，”他说，“不可能，要是我见过这些石头，一定不可能忘记的。我们绝对走错了。”  
  
“该死，”Dean破口大骂。他第无数次地将手机举向天空，查看有没有信号。Sam在想要不要告诉他，他们上一次看见有信号塔，已经是在内华达州边界了。不过，哪怕在Dean心情最好的时候，他也不喜欢有人教训他，而现在，绝对不是他心情最好的时候。  
  
Sam打望着远处的地平线。他算计着，现在应该是下午四点、或者五点的样子。他们在天黑前还有些时间可以赶路，可是一旦太阳开始下山，过不了多久，天就会完全黑下去。Sam记得他坐在Impala里，望着太阳渐渐地消失在后座的车窗里。他们前方的道路一望无际，父亲的手在方向盘上打着节拍。  
  
“向东，”Sam说，“我们得向东走，应该是这样。”  
  
“别‘应该’。”Dean说。  
  
“就是这样。”Sam肯定地说，心里却不那么有底。  
  
他们转过身，沿着之前走过的路返回。  
  
  
  
*****  
  
半个小时后，天空已经被染成霞红。他们仍然看不到车的踪迹。  
  
“他妈的。”Dean说。他把行李包扔到地上，把手伸进去摸索，最后，拿出一瓶水，直接从头上浇下来，一边还搓洗着T恤衣角已经凝结的血块。  
  
Sam一把抓住他的手腕，“别这样，我们的留着喝的，不是用来洗澡的。”他试图将瓶子从Dean的手里拽了过来，Dean誓死不松手。  
  
“我必须得把那家伙的残渣从我身上弄走，不然我就得吐了。”Dean说。  
  
Sam就快被Dean说服了。他身上那滩粘稠的东西已经被太阳晒得发臭，只要Sam稍稍一回头，就能闻到一股腐肉的味道。  
  
“只能用半瓶，”他终于松口，“剩下的得留着。”  
  
他们尽可能地利用紧缺的水把自己清理妥当，脱下衣服，用干净的背面擦洗身上的血和泥。之后，他们除了牛仔裤和靴子还尚在，身上什么都不剩，上衣已经被撕成破破烂烂的碎布，上面沾满汗渍和血迹。  
  
“太棒了，”Dean说，“继续走吧。”  
  
Sam隐隐约约有些紧张，只是有一点儿，因为虽然他很确定他们已经干掉了方圆十里内唯一可能出现的怪物，可是归根结底，他和Dean都不像是能在这种环境里生存下来的人。糟糕的路边餐厅和停车场才是他们的生存主场，而不是这样的荒原。Sam可以用谷壳和木头制作三种不同的武器，可是这辈子他从来没试过自己猎食求生。  
  
“喂，“Dean说，“我们会没事的，别想那么多。”  
  
他们继续行走，直到天空已经成了深紫色。周围的空气温度骤降，Sam光着身子，浑身冒起了鸡皮疙瘩。他缩起身子，重新披上夹克，不过早在几里开外的地方，他就已经把那堆破烂的T恤给扔掉了。  
  
“我们该……”  
  
Dean不耐烦地看着他，他耸了耸肩。  
  
“我们该停下了。这样压根不可能找到车，至少今晚不可能，现在应该想想今晚在哪儿扎营。”  
  
Sam本来以为可以找到个洞穴，或者其他什么可以隐蔽的地方，可是到头来却只找到一块砂岩石堆积的平台，离地面大概高出一尺的样子，勉强可以当床用。虽然狭窄，但如果他们抱在一起挤一挤，还是凑合着能睡。  
  
Dean把行李包往地上一扔，把地上的一群蜥蜴惊吓得四处飞窜，Sam忍不住一个战栗。  
  
“我先守夜，”Dean说，“你先睡几个小时。”  
  
在梦里，Sam看到一群巨蛇在海面上攒动，他的耳边传来海浪拍击的声音。他的眼里涌起咸咸的海水，费力地眨着眼，死死地盯住那群身体扭曲的怪物；他很确定，要是他遗漏了什么，那群怪物就会涌上来攻击他，想要杀死他，或者把他送到某个该死的牢笼里，让Dean再也没法找到他。他的眼睛跟随着巨蛇扫动的尾巴，看着水滴飞溅入空中。  
  
他突然醒了过来，耳边还回响着海浪的声音。他这才意识到，那不是海浪的声音，而是沙子的翻滚。他眼里被盐灼伤的感觉却是真实的，刚想睁开眼，便感觉眼皮被粘在了一块。  
  
现在仍是深夜，Dean已经睡着了，他的身子仍然坐立，头微微低垂，呼吸平缓。他脱掉了左脚的靴子，Sam看到他的脚踝已经肿胀起来。绝对是扭伤了，说不定比这更糟。  
  
“嘿，”Sam摇摇他的肩膀，Dean的睫毛颤颤巍巍地分开。  
  
“该你了，”Sam伸出大拇指示意沙床，“去睡会儿。”  
  
Dean似乎在说些什么，但Sam实在是听不清楚。他躺了下来，Sam躺在他旁边，让自己放松下来，但又确保能够保持清醒。  
  
他的后背与Dean相靠，感受着他们的肩胛骨触碰在一起。他听见大概十寸之外的沙地里，有什么东西在滑行的声音。  
  
Sam想起Dean在那家加油站的厕所里，赤裸的大腿和双臂抵住镜子，脸上的表情像是因用力而被掏空。他感觉裤裆里一阵发胀，拘束难耐，但却享受着这种感觉，什么也不做。他注视着时不时被卷起的沙尘，不知不觉，黑夜的幕布被渐渐撩起，透进光来。  
  
他们轮流着睡觉和守夜，直到天气变得暖和起来，终于重新上路。他们喝掉了剩下的那一半水，可是水实在太少，而且被太阳晒得滚烫，根本没法解渴。  
  
为了照顾Dean受伤的脚踝，他们走得很慢，虽然他们俩没人谈过这件事。一直到了上午，Dean开始跌跌撞撞，不停摔倒。终于，他跌坐在灼热的沙滩上，狠狠地咒骂。他把脚上的靴子给彻底甩掉，Sam这才发现，他整只脚从脚跟到脚趾都已经成了紫色。  
  
“天哪，”Sam蹲下身子，查看着他的脚，“你为什么不说？”  
  
“我说了你又能做什么？”Dean没好气地问，他的嘴唇煞白，痛苦地紧闭着。  
  
Sam将他的外套撕成碎片，包裹住Dean的脚踝。他纠正了之前对伤势的预判，他的脚上至少断了一处骨头。他在确保Dean不会痛得一拳打在他脸上的范围内，尽可能地将伤处包扎得更紧，接着两个人相互倚靠搀扶着，踉踉跄跄地站了起来。  
  
Sam不记得他们已经走过哪些方向了，但是他们还是继续向前走。向东走，一直向东走。  
  
“你开什么玩笑，”Dean说，“我可不想被渴死，打死也不干。”  
  
Dean的行李包里还存着三包零食。他们撕开一大袋M&M花生巧克力，糖浆已经化了，弄得他们满手指都是；外边那层巧克力也被晒得一捏就碎，不成样了。吃了糖后Sam觉得更加口渴，每隔几分钟就忍不住伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇润湿润湿。  
  
“停下来，”Dean终于忍不住开口，“你都快把我逼疯了。”  
  
“真抱歉，”Sam面色阴沉，“那我还是把剩下的水喝了。噢，等一下……”  
  
“得了吧，”Dean说，“你自己也说想要把那怪蛇的内脏给弄干净的，小公主。”  
  
Sam真想一脚把他给绊倒，看看他摔个狗吃屎的样子。不过他想了想，觉得这样还是太刻薄了，毕竟他还断了脚踝什么的。  
  
渐渐地，到了一天中阳光最强烈的时候，之后，太阳又慢慢温和下来。时间缓慢而拖曳着前进，一不注意就到了傍晚。Sam的双腿越来越沉重，有一次，居然真的被绊了一跤，一个趔趄摔倒在地上。值得称赞的是，Dean还是先检查了一下Sam有没有受伤，才开始放声地嘲笑他。  
  
  
  
*****  
  
他们得再在这儿呆上一晚上。这一次，他们连砂岩石块都没能找到，只得在一堆凹凸不平的石块边勉强过夜。石块附近随处可见一丛一丛的沙生灌木，Sam蜷曲着身子，换了三个姿势，还是觉得极其不适，最后终于放弃了挣扎，立着身子靠在磕人的石块表面上合上了眼。他没有做梦，Dean用穿着脚的靴子将他踢醒时，他甚至没感觉自己睡着过。  
  
他暗自在心里和自己做着答题游戏，让自己Dean睡着时保持清醒。五种躲避恶鬼的方法、三种不同的驱赶恶魔的咒语、密西西比河动笔三个七个接纳猎人的酒吧每一个的名字。他终于第一次认真地思考，说不定他们真的会死在这片沙漠上。不知道是不是被热糊涂了，一想到这一点，Sam竟然觉得有些……平静。好吧，他承认，他一直以为他们最后的结局会比现在这样好那么一点，不过，要听实话吗？他们两个呆在一起，疼痛的程度也只算是中等，而且这一次，没有人需要下地狱，所以，这并不是没有道理。  
  
Dean的身子就像是一个人肉床垫，为Sam遮挡住了石头上扎人的植物。Sam早就没心思在意私人空间这种事了，他让自己完完全全地环绕在Dean的身上，头埋进Dean的头发里，脸上被发丝扫得痒痒的。  
  
“不准乱摸。”Dean闭着眼睛嘟囔道。Sam笑了。  
  
  
  
*****  
  
到了早上，他们没精打采地爬起来，两个人都表情空洞，四肢无力。Sam为Dean重新包扎了脚踝，接着两个人就继续上路了。Sam最后回头望了一眼，确定他们没有遗留下什么东西。他突然停下了脚步。  
  
“干嘛？”Dean问道，太阳晒得他睁不开眼。  
  
“Daniels教授，”Sam默默地说。  
  
“什么？”  
  
“长得和他很像。”那堆岩石看上去就像人的鼻子和耷拉的嘴角，Sam摇了摇头，想要确定自己是不是出现幻觉了，“我们之前来过这儿，这是……”  
  
“太棒了，”Dean说，“所以我们又回到原地了。真好。”  
  
“不，不对，等一下，”Sam说。他抬起头看向太阳，又低下头看着那块岩石，“东，”他说，“我们之前走错过路，我们应该……”他的头里一阵眩晕，伸出手来摸索着想要找回平衡。这块石头就是以前看到的那块，可是太阳却照到了不同的方向。天哪，他昨晚怎么就没有注意到呢？  
  
“老兄？”Dean说。  
  
“这边，”Sam说，“绝对是这边。”  
  
“上一次你说绝对不是这边。”  
  
“这次我很确定。”Sam说，虽然实际上他并不确定。  
  
Dean的眼睛都快抬到了天上去，他又换上了那一副多年不变的嘲弄恶毒的嘴脸，但仍然带着兄长的耐心宽容，“好吧，你来带路，大探险家。”  
  
他们才走了不到十分钟，Sam便看到远处隐约若现的边界。  
  
“我想……这就是……”只是一眨眼的功夫，Sam便看到不远处在太阳底下闪着光的Impala。  
  
Dean和他同时看到了它，他的眼睛一下子睁大，“我的天哪。”  
  
Sam咧开嘴开心地笑了，那一刻，他觉得自己似乎可以理解Dean对这些汽车疯狂的迷恋。Impala在那一刻看上去就像是一座由黑色金属修建而成的宫殿，如同他们的家，给了他们安全、自由，还有一顿饱觉。  
  
“你现在知道我为什么从来不让你开车了吧，”Dean说。不过，他的心情太好，语气完全狠不下来，“你觉得还有多远？”他问，“半里路？四分之三里？”  
  
“管他呢，”Sam说，“我们赶快过去。”  
  
他们快步向前走，Dean步履蹒跚，他抓住了Sam的肩膀，可是还是栽在了地上，“操他妈的。”他咬牙切齿地痛骂道。  
  
“喂，”Sam跪在地上，身子向前蜷曲，“上来。”  
  
Dean的身子一缩，“开什么玩笑。”  
  
“拜托，”Sam不耐烦地训道，“我们还有一里路要走，你现在连爬都爬不动，别再逞男子汉了。”  
  
“我不可能让你背我，”Dean斩钉截铁地拒绝。  
  
Sam目光尖锐地看向Dean。Dean正用手扶住他悬空的左腿，看上去就像一台举重机；他的全身重量都压在右腿上。虽然裹了厚实的绷带，Sam仍然能看到他悬在半空中那只伤透的左脚畸形的突出，甚至能够切身体会到那种锥心的疼痛。  
  
“好吧，那把钥匙给我。我去把车开过来接你。”  
  
Dean不可置信地哼哼鼻子，“在你把我们搞得在这里流浪两天之后？我才不信你，等到你回来我血都流干了。”  
  
“所以？”Sam抬起头。Dean无奈地叹气。  
  
Dean真他妈的重，哪怕只走两步都累得不行，不过Sam还是能够为他撑住。他们的后备箱里还有不少水和食物，以及干净的衣服，而且还有冰袋，能够治治Dean的脚踝。  
  
“你臭死了。”Dean对着他的后背开口道。  
  
“你也好不到哪里去。”  
  
“什么鬼话。我香得跟朵花一样。”Dean说。Sam强忍着不笑出声来。Dean的身子沉沉地搭在他的背上，体温如同沙漠一般灼热。  
  
远处，Impala在闪着微光。  
  
  
  
*****  
  
他们在南达科他州第一次做爱，虽然这对于他们两个来说都不算意外。Sam在这之前已经很多次在喝醉了或者神志不清的时候抱住Dean乱亲一气；有时候，当情况极度糟糕时，Dean会用双臂紧紧地环绕住他，嘴唇亲吻着他的皮肤。  
  
他们就这样，在Bobby破旧的回收厂偏僻的角落里扑向了彼此。不是因为他们死到临头，也并不是因为急迫到一刻都不能忍，只是因为Dean就是个白痴，性子倔得要死，而Sam有时候真是忍不住直接掐死他。  
  
他们携带着Bobby的骨灰，让其随着他们的眼泪、廉价的威士忌和Dean手上残留的汽车润滑油一起，沿途撒在洲际公路上。除此之外，Dean没有再做任何悼念的事，不过Sam默不吭声地买了一块墓碑，把它立在Bobby家回收厂南边二十里路外的公墓里。他只是刻上了Bobby的姓名和生卒日期，除此之外就没别的了，毕竟，他们还能写什么呢？父亲？并非事实。朋友？又太浅薄。而且再说了，Bobby绝对不会希望Sam为了这种事白费时间的。  
  
Sam骗Dean说，他想去那儿拜访一位在斯坦福认识的旧友。Dean看见墓碑上的字时骤然停住脚步，转过头去望向Sam，目光因震惊和哀伤被变得阴沉。他转过身，走回车里去。  
  
Sam留在原地，对着墓碑说着话，虽然他并不认为人死后真的还能感知。他不确定Bobby能够听见他，毕竟他的灵魂已经离去了。不过，他还是继续说着，谈论Dean，谈论猎魔，谈论糟糕的天气，以及Bobby下葬后他们就再也没认识到真正的朋友了。  
  
他回到车里时，Dean没精打采地坐在驾驶位上，他戴着墨镜，放着音乐声震耳欲聋，放在方向盘上的手微微颤抖。  
  
“现在高兴了？”Dean绷着脸问。Sam叹息。  
  
“我只是觉得或许……”  
  
“闭嘴。”Dean打断他。  
  
他们行驶了三十分钟。Sam还没来得及重提这个话题，Dean突然一个急刹，车子颠颠簸簸地停了下来。  
  
“我不能，”他说，“这样不行，现在不行。”  
  
他离开车，在垃圾厂满地废弃的金属和电线绕着道前行。Sam赶忙冲了出去，他迈着极大的步子，靠着腿长的优势很快便赶上了他。接着，他站在一旁，静静地看着Dean来回踱步，手不停按压着鼻梁。  
  
“听着，”Sam说，“我不是想故意让你伤心。我知道，你不喜欢这样，可是，在Bobby……之后，我只是……我得……”Sam摇摇头，一时语塞起来，“我只是觉得这是他应得的。”  
  
“说的真对，”Dean尖锐地说，“因为他一向就是个注重传统的人，细心尽责，操持家务。”  
  
“别那么讨厌，”Sam的心里燃起一丝怒火，拳头不安地作痒，“我又没有要你和我一起。”  
  
“说得对，你只是把我硬生生地拽到这里来。”  
  
“只是让你看看，”Sam的语气缓和下来，“只是想让你知道。”  
  
“真好心，谢谢你。”Dean面色阴沉地苦笑道。Sam无奈地摊手。  
  
“你说得对，我都不知道我为什么要花这个工夫。你们一直以来就这副鬼样子，你和爸爸都一样。又不是让你们花两秒钟哀悼一下，这个世界就会毁灭了。”  
  
他才刚刚说完没多久，就开始后悔自己提到了父亲，不过现在为时已晚。Dean的脸色一下子就变了，他的表情僵硬，看不出任何情绪。  
  
“也许我已经哀悼得腻味了。”他的声音平稳而克制。  
  
他刚想转身离去，Sam便抓住了他的手腕。然后，他们开始相互推搡，动作粗鲁而愤怒，两个人都咬紧了牙关。Dean从来没有理解过Sam，从来没有说对过话，从来不愿意把他那该死的伪装给卸下一会，就这么诚实一次、软弱一次。  
  
Sam的后背在保险杆被磨破了口，血汩汩地往外冒，粘住了他的衬衣。Sam刚想转过身去检查伤得严不严重，Dean就一拳打在了他的下巴上，用力太重，直接把Sam打倒在地上。  
  
Dean就这么站在他的面前，低头俯视着他。他的双拳握紧，呼吸急促。突然，他看到沾满血迹的钢管，立马跪在地上，拉起Sam的衬衣。  
  
“天哪，我很抱歉，Sammy。”他一边说着，一边试探着Sam的伤口。  
  
那点擦伤不算什么，Sam很清楚。虽然流了血，但是伤口很浅。更严重的是他的下巴挨的那一拳，他现在看东西都仍是迷迷糊糊的。  
  
他一把攫住Dean的衣领，“不要什么都不告诉我，兄弟，”他疲惫地说，“和你在一起已经够烦人的了。”  
  
Dean不愿意看他，只是一遍遍地轻抚着Sam的皮肤，目光死死地盯住地面。  
  
Sam的身子前倾，直接吻住了他的嘴唇。他吻得很用力，嘴唇都没有合拢过，吻得Dean生疼。这并不是第一次，但这是Dean第一次丝毫没有任何抗拒。他只是微微偏头，慢慢地闭上眼睛，静静地让Sam吻着他。  
  
接着，他们在尘土里做爱。他们正面相对，Sam吮吸着Dean的喉咙，像是要将Dean心里积淀的哀伤全然吸走。Dean开始哭泣，可表情仍如岩石般屹然不动，丝毫没有注意到自己的眼泪。他的手指紧扣在Sam的皮肤上，Sam的头发在他的脸颊上扫荡。  
  
事后，他们仍然依偎在一起。只要是他们身体上裸露出来的地方，都与彼此紧密相贴。Dean的手指在Sam的后背上来回游走，每次摸到脊椎处那个被Jake一刀刺穿的伤口，就会忍不住地停留。  
  
接下来的一个星期里，他们都不敢直视彼此。终于有一天，Dean因为和旅店夜班经理的老婆乱搞，弄得他们两个人都被赶了出去。他们朝着Impala撒腿就跑，Dean用手提住牛仔裤，害怕裤子掉下来，可是还是没能成功，而且还害得他一跤摔在地上。Sam笑得快要喘不过气了。他们一路飞驰，终于上了洲际公路，Dean也开始大笑起来。  
  
  
  
*****  
  
在爱荷华州时，Dean死了，至少那些护理人员是这么跟Sam说的。不过才刚刚宣判死亡两分钟，他又有了生命迹象，护士赶快为他戴上氧气罩，终于又将他抢救回来。Sam隔着栅栏在远处观看着这一切，神经像是冻结了一般。终于，他看到Dean的身子微震，咳嗽起来，手指在空中摸索。  
  
他想要冲进救护车和他一起走，可是他知道，要是他把Impala丢下不管的话，Dean会杀了他的。所以，他只能跟着警笛声的方向前进。在他的前面，救护车的灯光不停闪烁；一队警察巡逻护卫紧随其后。警察问他时，他说那毒液来自一只黑寡妇蜘蛛——差不多算是属实吧。  
  
“那得是多大的蜘蛛？。”医生一脸狐疑地说，转过头去又看了一眼起尸鬼的獠牙在Dean身上留下来伤口。  
  
“你想都想象不到。”Sam说。  
  
警方试图戳穿他的谎言，可是他们实在没办法找出任何动机和作案手法解释Sam会有任何谋杀兄长的念头。所以，他们放任Sam呆在Dean的床边。  
  
毒液严重影响了Dean的心脏机能，所以他们不得不休假两个星期。他们整天窝在汽车旅馆里。房间地上铺着长绒地毯，一抬头就有镜子，而Dean呢，整天开着他必不可少的七十年代色情笑话。  
  
Dean一生起病来就是个神经质，所以除了睡觉，其他大多数时候，Sam都选择在旅馆的大厅里呆着，蹭着免费的WiFi，找寻他们的下一个活儿。他发现在俄亥俄州的一家邮局里又闹鬼的迹象，所以他已经开始做起准备。  
  
他和Dean开始对练搏斗。上一次一起练习，还是十几岁的时候，Sam享受像这样在Dean体力不支时轻而易举地打到他。他想，这就是对于Dean的报复——谁让他以前总是仗着年龄大、速度快的优势，轻易将自己推到，而且还每次都一脸小人得志的笑容。  
  
Dean终于能够应付得了的时候，Sam知道，该是时候上路了。他努力告诉自己，他该为此高兴起来才对。  
  
  
  
*****  
  
结果他们发现，在俄亥俄州作怪的并不是鬼魂，而是恶魔。这次，他和Dean甚至压根没费力要去拯救那个被附身的可怜职工。她就在他们面前流血而亡。Sam突然想起在加州时遇到的那对父子，他们被割裂的脖子变得青黑，惊慌失措地张着嘴、瞪大眼睛。他们救的人似乎一年比一年少了，或者是因为，他们所应担负的浩大死亡让他们所拯救的寥寥生命显得无足轻重。  
  
Dean望向那个女孩，面色忧郁。他的心上又多了一分失败的阴影。Sam想要安慰他，Dean不耐烦地将他打断，就这么僵持了好几个回合。  
  
Sam并没有把想说的话说出来：爸爸说的话都是狗屁。你并不需要把整个世界担在你一个人的肩膀上。在我们来之前，人们会死；我们走了之后，人还是会死。而且，我们付出得还不够多吗？  
  
那晚他们离开小镇时，没有一个人开口说话。  
  
  
  
*****  
  
马萨诸萨州的夏天很热，这让Sam感到很吃惊。他还以为，新英格兰地区都应该是盛产枫糖浆的冬暖夏凉好地方，人们一年四季都可以穿套头衫。然而，他却沦落到一个热得喘不过气的旅店房间里，愤怒地击打着坏掉的空调。  
  
塞勒姆市根本名不副实，曼彻斯特市才是真正的女巫集会地。真该感谢她们，因为他们一直召唤的那个为人友善的地灵，实际上是一只食人的半神。不难想象，当时她们有多么吃惊。他和Dean用棕榈树木桩和喷灯干掉了它，途中还侥幸地避免开把附近整片街区烧毁的惨痛后果。  
  
那晚，Dean在他洗澡的时候加入了他。Sam目瞪口呆地站在原地，一言不发，直到洗发水的泡沫流进了他的眼睛。  
  
“把嘴闭上，你看上去像只鱼一样。”Dean一边说，一边站到花洒下面。他们俩都一身烧烤炉的味道，Sam的头发都有一大块被烧焦了。  
  
Sam很了解Dean的身体，就像了解他自己的一样。可是，看着Dean就这么赤身裸体、湿漉漉地站在他的面前，却是第一次。他尴尬得面红耳赤，刻意抬起眼睛，想要忽略掉自己滚烫的双颊。  
  
“怎么了，我伤害到你脆弱的心灵了吗？”  
  
Dean问道，嘴角带着诡秘的笑。Sam差点被嘴里的水给呛住。  
  
他们只是互相手|淫，其他什么也没做，像是在庆祝他们俩现在还能完好无损地喘着气——这周没人死亡，除了一个长着三个脑子、控制不好脾气的半神。  
  
“嘿，”关灯前，Dean说，“明天去海滩怎么样？”  
  
Sam已经有好多年没看过比泥坑更大的水域了。“不错，”他说。他几乎能够感受到加州如同一块位于美国边缘的磁石，而他和Dean就像是左右摇晃的钟摆，被那个地方吸引拉拽着。  
  
“记得涂防晒霜，”Sam说，“我可不想再听见你因为被烧伤了在那儿发牢骚。”  
  
“你明明很享受。”Dean说。好吧，在那一刻，他说得没错。  
  
  
 **[FIN]**


End file.
